Recreation Time
by The Violet Rose
Summary: When the Legion has nothing to do, they decide to spend some time together. Some couples may show up, I haven't decided yet.. Read and Review!...please?
1. Mafia!

**A/N: Well school started this week for me, so you might not see me updating soon... Anyway, this is a story I did out of boredom...I think. Anyway, it'll be an event a chapter. PLEASE give me more games/things that they can play/do..! Oh, and some of these events are based on what we did at V.B.S youth. My crush was the Mayor...X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legion of Superheroes OR any of the games that are on here! Enjoy! **

**----**

One day the Legion was terribly bored. No villians even seemed like thye wanted to break out. So some of the core legionnaires (the only ones in HQ) figured they have some recreation time together.

"All legionnaires report to the lounge!" Lightning Lad's voice rang throughout HQ.

"Have we finally got a mission?!" Duo Damsel asked excitedly.

"....No...I figured we needed something to do." Lightning Lad nonchalantly replied.

Brainy sighed "What do you have in mind?"

"Ok! Well I wanna teach you guys this card game I learned a while back. It's called '_Mafia_.'"

All the legionnaires who were present sat in a large circle. Lightning Lad stood to explain the game.

"Alrighty, here's what you do. I'll pass out a card to each of you, if you get the Ace you're the angel. If you get one of the two Kings you're a cop, if you get one of the three Jacks you're a Mafia member. And if you get a regular number you're a townsperson. Now when I say everyone go to sleep, close your eyes. When I say Mafia wake up, all the Mafia members wake up and choose who you wanna kill. When I say cops wake up you do so and choose who you think a Mafia member is. And finally when I say Angel wake up you open your eyes and choose who you want to save. Oh and you can save yourself three times."

The legionnaires looked at each other and all agreed they'd give it a shot.

"By the way I self claim myself Mayor!" Lightning Lad threw out quickly.

"'Why do you get to be Mayor?!" Phantom Girl demanded.

"Because...I knew how to play first!" He shot back.

Cham raised his hand "Doesn't our town need a name?"

Lightning Lad stroked his chin in thought "How about....Awesomeopolis?"

Everyone cheered in agreement and Lightning Lad started passing out the cards.

"Ok, memorizee your cards and hand them back to me." Garth instructed.

They did as they were told and handed their cards back.

"Alright townspeople, Go to sleep!" Lightning Lad said dramatically, all in the circle closed their eyes. "Now Mafia wake up!" Superman, Saturn Girl and Duo Damsel opened their eyes.

Lighting Lad told them to choose who they wanted to kill, they all pointed to Cos. Garth smirked and the Mafia members closed their eyes.

"Now, cops wake up!" Lightning Lad commanded. Lyric and Leech opened their eyes, "Who do you think is a Mafia member?" Lightning Lad asked. They looked around and pointed to Bouncy, Lightning Lad shook his head. And they closed their eyes.

"Finally our sweet, lovely angel, wake up!" Kell grumpily opened his eyes. Lightning Lad snickered and Kell gave him a death glare. They had talked Kell into playing. "Who do you wanna save?" Kell rolled his eyes and pointed to a random person, which turned out to be Cham. And he quickly closed his eyes.

"Alright, townspeople wake up!" Lightning Lad said, everyone opened their eyes.

He glanced around the circle and said "Last night, those evil Mafia members snuck into one's home. They were quick and shot him," His eyes landed on Cos. "The first person killed was Cos."

Cosmic Boy looked appalled, "When I find out who did this, I'll make them have laundry duty for a month!"

Lightning Lad rolled his eyes "Cos it's a game, you can't punish people outside of it. Oh, and dead people don't talk. Move out of the circle please." Cosmic Boy grumbled a bit but did as he was told.

"Alright, any accusations?" Lightning Lad looked for hands.

Duo Damsel's hand flew up. "I think it was Timber Wolf!"

All eyes turned to Timber Wolf. "WHAT!?" he questioned.

Bouncy raised his hand, "I think it was Cham!"

Cham who had zoned out and didn't know what was going on replied "Huh?"

Lightning Lad shrugged "Ok, who think Timber Wolf did it?" A few hands flew up. "Who thinks Cham did it?" A bunch of hands rose, "Ok Cham, you're dead. Get out of the circle."

The game continued on like this, the next person 'dying' being Kell.

Lightning Lad sighed "You didn't kill any Mafia members, but you managed to kill the angel." Everyone snickered at the thought of Kell as the angel.

Finally they got one Mafia member out: Saturn Girl, but they didn't know that...yet. After many death the two Mafia members remained. Eventually everyone got tired of the game and the Mafia members were revealed: Duo Damsel and Superman.

"I'm still bored! I wanna do something else!" Cham complained.

"Well what did you have in mind?" Phantom Girl asked curiously.

"Hmm....we used to play a game on Durla. It was quite fun, It's called Ultimate." Cham simply replied.

"Oh yeah! I've played that game before!" Lightning Lad excitedly replied.

"You've played a lot of games, haven't you?" Kell asked.

"What? I get bored easily." Lightning Lad looked innocent.

"_Anyway!_ It's only natural that I be team captain." Cos snootily said.

Lightning Lad smiled haughtily "I'll be the other team captain!"

Saturn Girl rubbed her temples "Great, more competition!"

----

**Ok here's the first chapter I hoped you liked it! :) And please, please, PLEASE, give me more games! I need Reviews to motivate me to write another chapter!**


	2. UltimateShips and Sailors

**Okies! Second chapter of Recreation Time! :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and for all the suggestions! But in this chapter sadly I didn't use any.. But in the next chapter I will. I'm still open to more suggestions! Ok I'll shut up now, read and review!**

**--**

Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy, who had assumed the positions as team captains called up their teams one by one.

Lightning Lad called "Saturn Girl!" She sighed and walked to where he was.

Cosmic Boy just glared and said through gritted teeth "Kell."

Lightning Lad smirked "Timber Wolf"

"Lyric!" Cos called

"Phantom Girl." Lightning Lad said mockingly calm.

"Duo Damsel." Cosmic Boy practically yelled.

"Superman!" Lightning Lad called.

It continued on this way. And once the teams were picked Cham instructed that everyone grab their teams jersey's. Either dark blue with lightning bolts or purple with silver circles.

Everyone one did as they were told. And soon the game began... Ultimate Frisbee!!

--

Cosmic Boy's team had the frisbee first and threw it to the opposing team. Timber Wolf jumped up and intercepted it. Phantom Girl phased out of the floor and was in the in-zone. Timber Wolf chucked the frisbee in hopes of it going to her. She had to manuver to get it, but Phantom Girl managed to make the first point for Lightning Lad's team.

Lightning Lad threw the frisbee at Cos's team. Lyric almost dodged it on reflex, but then quickly grabbed the soaring disc. She looked around and saw that Kell was open, she propelled the disc with all her might. Kell used his super-speed to grab it, and made his way normal speed to the opposite in-zone.

The purple team cheered and Cos looked haughty. Lightning Lad let out a growl and grabbed the frisbee as it was hurled at him. He was being a frisbee-hog and expertly maneuvered to the other end, slamming the frisbee down and doing his 'oh-yea-i-scored-a-point-dance'.

The frisbee was flung into the air several times, point after point was scored. Finally after several scores, the two teams were tied. After a last attempt at victory Duo Damsel grabbed the frisbee, she was already in the in-zone, it was an automatic point.

Cosmic Boy's team won.

Cheers rang throughout the gym. Everyone was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Lightning Lad, who was a sore loser, was going to say a snappy comment but Saturn Girl put a hand on his arm. This silenced him.

--

Once everyone had dried off, Superman asked "....Now what do we do?"

This was a good question, they took suggestions. Everyone soon decided on a classic: _Ships and Sailors._

Now if you've never played 'Ships and Sailors' then this will probably look weird to anyone watching.

Kell was tired of being humiliated by embarassing himself along with everyone else. So Superman and himself were going to be the announcers.

"Ok, Violet and Brainy will demonstrate for us." Superman said.

Brainy and Vi walked to the front.

Ok the list is this "Ships!" Vi and Brainy ran right. "Sailors!" They ran left. "Man over-board!" Brainy dropped on his hands and knees as Violet put one foot on his back and a hand on her forhead. Pretending to look for someone."Lover's Leap!" They looked at each other, then Vi jumped into his arms. "Hit the deck!" The laid flat on their stomachs on the floor. "Captain's coming!" They stood at attention until Kell called 'At ease!' The tricky part with 'Captain's coming' is you can't move until they said 'At ease'. "Starfish!" They waddled side to side in a high voice saying 'Whop-whop-whop'. That got a few laughs. "Two people in a life-boat!" the sat down and acted as if they were rowing a boat. "Um...two people pointing north!" Brainy and Vi got in a group and pointed upward. "Titanic!" Brainy held Vi's waist as she spread her arms. "Oh and let's not forget shark attack. Some people who are out will come and try to tag people who are in. Are we clear on the rules?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's begin. Oh and if you fail to do any of these commands or you are left out...you're out!"

--

Kell was holding the digipad with a bored expression on his face. "Ships!"

Everyone ran right. "Sailors!, Hit the Deck!" Some people were momentarily confused. They ran left then quickly dropped like flies with a thud.

"Hmmmm....Lover's Leap!" Guys and girls scrabbled around and hopped into anyone's arms they could find. Unfortunately Cham and Star Boy were the only ones without a partner. They looked at each other then Star Boy said "Sorry man, I don't swing that way." and they both walked over to the side-lines.

Superman cleared his throat "No male/male, female/female 'Lover's Leap'. Ok guys?"

Superman then took the paper from Kell, he snickered "Starfish!" The friends gathered there went wide-eyed. But did as they were told, putting their hands in the air and saying "Whop, Whop, Whop!"

"Captain's Coming!!" Everyone stood at attention with their hands to their foreheads in a salute. "Man over-board!" A few people started to move then realized their mistake. They begrudgingly walked to the side-lines to join Cham and Star Boy.

"Ok, at ease." Kell sighed. The legionnaires hands dropped to their sides.

Kell got a mischievous smile on his face, "Shark attack!!" The few on the sidelines quickly started running and tagging as many legionnaires as they possibly could for 10 to 15 seconds.

"Alright! That's enough get back on the sidelines!" Kell-El said harshly. Only six people remained, with ten on the sidelines.

"Titanic." Boys and girls paired up as the guys put their hands on the blushing girls waists.

"Two people in a life-boat," Lightning Lad, Dream Girl, and Phantom Girl quickly sat down as Timber Wolf and Saturn Girl looked helplessly at each other. "You two are outta here!"

"Two people pointing north!" Dream Girl and Phantom Girl got in a group and pointed upwards.

"Man-overboard!" Phantom Girl dropped to her knees and Dream Girl had her foot on her back. Lightning Lad grumbled and joined the others.

"Ok! Dream Girl and Phantom Girl are the winners!" The said girls cheered and had huge smiles upon their faces.

--

***sitting in writer's block's stomach* This took me forever to come up with! Ok, again please suggest fun games you've played at a camp or church or whatever! I need motivation to write chapters of **_**Mordru's Revenge **_**and**_** Recreation Time! **_**Please review to get me out of here!**


End file.
